Kitchen Nightmare!
by Rachel McN
Summary: Warning! Urgent! Donatello needs answers! Donatello WILL NOT kill Mikey. He WILL NOT kill Mikey. He WILL stop referring to himself in the third person.He warns all of you never,ever,to allow your younger brothers in the kitchen. His sanity depends on you.
1. Kitchen Nightmare

Pay exceptional attention to poor Don's plight, and ensure you don't go the same way! This happened to me, I know how it feels...

Words in italics and situated between asteriks (*) are poor Donnie's tortured thoughts - can you blame him!? In these thoughts, he refers to himself in the first person.

--

The rest of the family were out for the day, only two turtles in the house.

Donatello entered the kitchen.

Michaelangelo insisted that he could bake the cake himself – he didn't need Don continually fussing over his work, making sure that he didn't break anything.

Don accepted that he had been quite controlling last time, and left.

Michaelangelo proceeded to _*destroy the kitchen*_ bake the cake.

Donatello worked on his computer.

Mikey called through that he needed to use the plastic tub that April had brought down the night before.

Donatello assumed he meant that he needed to use the plastic tub for mixing _*idiot, idiot, IDIOT*_ and gave his consent from his banishment outside of the kitchen.

Donatello logically assumed that he could not destroy the kitchen with a plastic tub _*how wrong I was*_

After a while, Mikey called through for Don to enter the kitchen.

Donatello entered, and assumed that Mikey was going to tell him that he couldn't get the temperature right, that he couldn't remember the right temperature needed, or that the oven was broken – assuming all of this because the oven door was open _*it was worse - much worse*_

Then Donatello realized what the real problem was.

Mikey piped up behind him "I forgot that you're not supposed to put plastic in the oven" _*I didn't strangle him, but it was close – so close – might have been better if I had*_

Donatello, through an amazing show of will power and strength, managed to refrain from hurting Mikey.

Michaelangelo had placed the cake mixture in two containers – only one of them ovenproof.

The metal container and its contents were safe, apart from a small corner where the melted plastic had gotten in. _*breathe, breathe*_

The other container was the plastic tub, and – you've got it – was melted.

Of course, this meant that the inside _*goop*_ cake mixture had escaped, and now the oven was covered with melted plastic dripping down the oven racks _*he just HAD to place it on the top shelf, didn't he? He just HAD to put plastic in the oven*_ and _*goop*_ cake mixture, spilled down the oven racks and pooling on the bottom of the oven.

_*I was ready to rip his $&%^ head of!* _As the pacifist, Donatello was able to keep his cool, and saved the remainder of the cake that sat in the OVENPROOF dish. _*I will keep my cool. I will not go out there and kill him. I will keep my cool. I'm the pacifist. I will keep my cool.*_

The ovenproof container held a thin, layer of cake mixture. _*It couldn't even be called a layer! Talk about scraping the bottom of the barrel! You'd go right through the bottom of the barrel trying to get it!*_

Donatello then ordered Michaelangelo to lay the ovenproof _*see that? OVENPROOF!*_ container with the mixture, on the table on top of a towel.

Michaelangelo did this, as Donatello finally managed to remove what remained of the plastic container, from where it had melted around, and clung to, the bars of the oven racks. _*It was SOLID! Do you have any idea how much effort it took to get the damn stuff OF! Try THAT with three fingers and ovenproof gloves on while trying not to burn yourself! See that! Even the GLOVES are oven proofed!!*_

He deposited the _*sticky, disgusting, unrecognizable, goopy mess*_ remains of the plastic container into the trash after ensuring it was cool enough not to burn through the bin!

Donatello then proceeded to clean out the oven using a roll _*or two, or three*_ of kitchen paper, before the sticky mess could solidify.

As he desperately tried to save the oven from a gory demise, Michaelangelo began talking about the game he was going to play. _*game!? GAME!!!*_

He had managed to unlock the two-player mode and wanted to know if Donatello would play with him afterwards. _*Was he INSANE! Or did he just have a DEATH WISH!*_

Donatello politely declined, saying that he had work too do _*he wanted to play a GAME! After, of course, DONATELLO had cleaned out the oven and fixed his mess!*_

Donatello removed the oven racks, careful not to burn himself, and placed them in the sink, in order to make cleaning the inside of the oven, easier.

Now that the oven was free of gloopy mess, dried, washed, and dried again – just for safety's sake – Donatello assumed he was finished and could rest. _*Could I? Of course I couldn't – not with MIKEY in the house!*_

The container that Mikey had put on the table, had dripped something along the floor.

Ever-patient Donatello _* count to ten*_ told Michaelangelo that he COULDN'T walk across the gloop, and proceeded to clean up the mess, unsure of whether it was liquid plastic, liquid cake mixture or a combination of the two.

Donatello sees the gap at the back of the oven on the floor of the oven.

He wants to know if any of the _*gloop*_ cake mixture and melted plastic fell down this gap onto the pipes.

This could damage the pipes, and as the _*gloopy mess*_ melted mixture had covered the bottom of most of the oven; it was also a valid query.

Donatello calmly asks Michaelangelo to find him a handheld mirror, _*thumps head of desk – stupid, stupid, stupid*_ as he has the intention of levering it into the oven – he can use a torch if he needs light – to enable him to see down onto the pipes. _*key…word…HANDHELD!!!!* _

Of course, Mikey could not screw up this simple job for Donatello. _*deep breaths…one…two…three…*_

Mikey runs away, intent on finding a handheld mirror to aid his ever-patient and peace-loving brother.

"Here"

Donatello looks up at where Michaelangelo's voice came from.

_*I WILL NOT kill him. I WILL NOT kill him* _

Mikey had done what had been asked of him, and had fetched Donatello a mirror.

_*I WILL NOT kill him I WILL NOT kill him*_

He had fetched his_ *wait for it, WAIT for it* _mirror_ *That I was somehow supposed to lever into the oven* _from his BEDROOM WALL!!!

Ahem…Mikey had somehow managed to remove his wall mirror from the bedroom and carry it to Donatello in the kitchen.

When asked about this, Mikey replied that he could "hold it in two hands" and to him, this meant that it qualified as a handheld mirror.

_*I WILL NOT kill him*_

Donatello patiently explained to him that he could not angle this mirror into the oven as it was too large.

He also patiently _*I can keep my cool, I will not kill him*_ told him that as a big, tall mirror that hangs on the wall, it does not qualify as a handheld mirror.

Mikey seemed mystified as to this, as he could still hold the mirror in both hands, even to the extent of holding it of the floor. _*well done Mikey, but a handheld mirror is small and only needs one hand*_

Once Mikey eventually accepts that his mirror is not in the least bit useful to Donatello, Donatello hands him the cloth to hold as he tries to crane his neck into the now cool oven _*yes, it took THAT long to clean it!*_ in order to see if the pipes, are in fact, damaged.

Michaelangelo, of course, ensures that he holds the cloth as close to the mirror as possible.

_*I WILL NOT kill him*_

This then gives Donatello another job, as he cleans the mirror to ensure that any melted plastic or _*gloop*_ cake mixture do not end up stuck to it.

After Donatello manages to remove the oven racks, completely clean the oven, the floor, the mirror, remind Mikey that if he wants to continue baking the other part of the cake _*paper-thin – forget that – NONEXISTENT*_ then he actually needs to put it back in the oven, preferably the small side oven - as the big oven has been gutted and cleaned, and empty the melted plastic into the bin, then he is finally free and finished! _*or so I would like to believe…*_

_*I WILL NOT kill him*_

Mikey then decides to heat something up in the microwave, and it is up to Donatello to remind him not to leave plates and such in front of the microwave, or indeed, on top of the microwave.

_*I WILL NOT kill him*_

Donatello then also has to remind his brother that while he has filled up the sink with hot water, he still has to clean the dishes, and they won't clean themselves no matter how long you leave them.

Mikey's excuse is that he forgot as his sausage and roll had just finished cooking.

Donatello is finally free to relax.

Donatello returns to his lab, and begins to work on his less stressful projects.

Mikey makes Donatello a meal as a sorry gesture _*I assume – though the meal WAS nice. Almost makes up for it. Nope – I've changed my mind. Doesn't come CLOSE to making up for it* _

Donatello asks before leaving the kitchen, for Mikey to clean the dishes and work area, and to empty the bin after this. _* not too much to ask is it?*_

When Donatello returns to the kitchen four hours later, _*that's four hours of work to me, and four hours of play to Mikey*_ the kitchen is still a mess.

The only thing that is done is the dishes, and Donatello finds himself wondering why there are matches in the sink. _*why indeed…*_

_*I WILL NOT kill him*_

Upon calling through Michaelangelo, who is reluctant to leave his game, Donatello discovers the cause of the matches.

_*I WILL NOT kill him*_

Michaelangelo had been having trouble removing the remaining melted – now solidified – plastic.

Instead of asking for help, _*like any SANE person would do – of course – Mikey isn't sane*_ Mikey decided to burn of the remaining offending plastic with matches.

In simple terms – he had needed a lot of matches.

_*I…WILL…NOT…KILL…HIM…*_

Donatello then had to proceed with cleaning the kitchens work surfaces, tidying up the matches, and emptying the bin.

_*I …WILL NOT…kill him…*_

Throughout all of this, Donatello was very patient, the utmost care was given to keeping his temper, and he did not snap once.

Donatello has now officially snapped.

He is posting this on the internet so that everyone knows to steer clear when their brother is in the kitchen.

He is typing this up, referring to himself in the third person.

He leaves you with these questions:

What do you believe a handheld mirror to be?

Is it possible that plastic will NOT melt when placed in a heated oven – or was his brother simply very slow to reach this concept?

Do you think that Donatello has time to strangle his brother and hide the body before the rest of his family return?

Are you considering telling Donatello to stay calm, or that Mikey did not mean it?

_*If so, I will personally hunt you down*_

Think very hard and carefully over these answers.

Donatello expects your answers as soon as possible.

Without a wide array of answers, he will be unable to determine whether his brother is mentally deranged, unstable, or simply being a _*I do not need to swear*_ nuisance.

He also needs to know your advice on the strangling question.

_*I WILL NOT…I WILL NOT…*_

"Donnie? The toaster broke."

Donatello can feel his eye twitching.

The toaster…the toast…the to…

_*__I __**WILL KILL**__ HIM__!!!!!!!!*_

_--_

_**Urgent** - Donatello needs answers. Email him by clicking the small review box below. His - and Mikey's - survival depends on it. Without answers, Donatello **will **go mad. Without answers, Mikey's life is in **constant danger** from Donatello. They are depending on you - you know what to do._

_the toaster always breaks, doesn't it?  
*YES!!*  
Sorry Donnie...  
__*It was the last straw. The **last straw**!!*_


	2. Donnie's revenge part 1

no longer a one-shot. I thought it was only fair Donnie got his revenge.

--

_*silently does it*_

Donatello crept out of his lab, rope in hand.

Taking the advice of those kind enough to reply to him in his hour of need, he had been persuaded not to kill Mikey.

For his own sake if nothing else.

_*where is that little brat?*_

He had no intention of ending up with extra training or jobs as punishment.

Oh, Mikey was in trouble when Don caught him.

He judged that he had at least three hours before the rest of his family returned.

_*plenty of time*_

Perhaps Mikey had foreseen his brother's frayed last nerve snapping, and fled while he had the chance.

That would not save him.

_*maybe he's hiding in the bathroom*_

Donatello stealthily crept forward, passing through the doorway.

No turtle to be seen.

_*behind the shower curtain?*_

Twitching back the cloth that made up the shower curtain, Donatello was greeted by a stained wall.

Nothing else.

_*he can't hide forever*_

Donatello considered calling out to his deranged brother.

Not now – maybe later.

Donatello was the peaceful turtle – the one that hated violence and could always be counted on to prefer talking through a situation if possible, rather than reverting to violence.

When he was crossed, however…

_*fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…*_

Mikey had once done this before.

He had managed to blow up the microwave - taking a good chunk of the kitchen wall with it.

He may be an excellent cook, but he seemed unable to remember that you couldn't put metal in the microwave.

_*or plastic in the oven*_

_*make sure you take this to heart – consider kitchen safety. _

_If you ignore kitchen safety rules, then you will most likely be injured. _

_Either by whatever consequences you cause – or by the strained person who has to tidy up after you*_

The kitchen was empty.

Donatello wouldn't have been surprised if Michaelangelo had tried to hide under the kitchen table – but when he broke his brother's sanity, Mikey somehow became exceptionally intelligent in hiding places.

Last time, he had narrowly escaped a severe beating from an extremely irate, and ticked of, Donatello, only by the timely arrival of Leo, Raph and Splinter.

_*saved by the bell. But not this time Mikey. Not this time*_

Scouring the dojo, Donatello strained his ears for the slightest of telltale sounds.

He couldn't even hear breathing.

Mikey quiet?

Maybe he should hunt him more often.

Running the rope through his fingers, Donatello made sure to check behind the weapons holder – it was where he had found Mikey last time.

He still couldn't fathom how Mikey had been able to fit behind there – shell and all.

This time – nothing.

Mikey wasn't smart enough to know how to handle a microwave and oven, but he was smart enough not to hide in the same place twice in a row.

Strange.

Donatello had not heard the lair door opening, or the elevator opening or moving.

Which meant Mikey was still inside.

Donatello kept his eyes open, scanning the room, as he headed for the elevator.

He opened the door, and the grating sound was obvious.

Maybe Mikey would think he had left, and assume it safe to come out.

Maybe – but not likely.

Once the door was open, Donatello grabbed the plank of wood nearby,

_*why was there a plank of wood nearby? Ask Raph where his door went a couple of days ago. Yep, that's right – into his room via a fist and a mad turtle. Hence the broken planks. Think your family are lunatics? Try dealing with mine…*_

Signalling for the door to close again, Donatello jammed the plank into the closing door.

The door creaked, and the wood splintered slightly, but then held.

If Mikey tried to remove the wood, he would be able to do so in a few minutes.

But those few minutes would allow Don to catch him.

_*and if he's called for back-up, a safety net, April, Casey, or one of the others, then the elevator won't go up. You're trapped Mikey*_

No-one would interfere with their 'brotherly one-on-one' time.

The lair entrance was a simpler matter.

He didn't even need to cut the wires.

All he needed to do was disconnect a few.

Mikey would be unable to fix the door and place the wires back in their rightful place.

Game set and match – Donatello

--

_*Any idea where he could be? He's trapped anyway. I will find him, and when I do...*_


	3. Donnie's revenge part 2

Donatello flicked through the list of suggestions that he had received.

_*Leo's room?_

_Maybe- hmm…a lot of sharp weapons in there – not that I would EVER think of using them on Mikey…_

_Raph's room?_

_Only if he's suicidal._

_Lock him in Raph's room?_

_Good idea, but I want the pleasure all to myself – besides, Raph doesn't have a door right now – part of it is sticking out of the elevator…_

_Splinter's room?_

_Possible…_

_His own room?_

_Shell, I'd never find him in there!_

_But maybe I could set fire to the room…plenty of fuel in there…drive him out…_

_My lab?_

_WAIT – __**MY LAB**__!!!*_

Donatello drops the printed sheets of paper, sprinting across to the open lab door.

_*if he is in there – I retract my earlier statement of not killing him…*_

Skidding to a halt within the room, Donatello lets loose a low growl.

"If anyone is in here, I strongly suggest you run for your life – RIGHT NOW!!*

Nothing moves.

Donatello creeps further in to the room.

It seems his prey's nerve has broken.

With a sharp cry, something orange flees by Donatello.

Pouncing on the moving shape, Donatello manages to catch the runaway.

The ginger cat struggles in his arms, yowling it's protestations of being caught.

Klunk.

Letting the cat go, Donatello watches as it runs for the door.

Slowly turning on his heels and heading for the area that the cat came from, Donatello keeps his eyes and ears alert.

A shadow moves.

Not willing for his lab to be wrecked on top of the disaster area that used to be the kitchen, Donatello considers his strategies.

Making sure that he leaves enough room for Michaelangelo to run without breaking anything, Donatello begins to sneak up on his brother, using the pretence of checking his work units for something or other.

_*slowly does it…*_

He pounces.

"Yeow!"

_*Mikey sounds more like a cat than Klunk does…*_

This time it's the turtle, not the cat, who breaks cover for the safety of…of…anywhere but here.

Even though he has more than enough space to move, Michaelangelo somehow manages to knock over a collection of valuable test tubes on his mad dash for freedom.

Donatello dives forward, just managing to grab the rack before the glass tubes smash against the floor.

_*he is SO lucky that nothing is broken…*_

By the time he manages to return the tubes and their contents, safely on to a high shelf – Mikey has disappeared again.

_*maybe he isn't as clumsy as I thought. He just knows how to distract me*_

Donatello considers how to keep his lab safe from further intrusions during their 'quality time' together.

He locks the door.

_*Mikey can pick a lock*_

He drags the couch over, and positions it firmly in front of the lab door.

Dusting of his hands, he returns to where he previously was, and picks up the hiding suggestions.

_*Oh great. Just great. Mikey nicked some of the sheets. For those of you not familiar with this term – basically Mikey stole them. Swiped them. What terminology do you prefer?*_

_*now what was on those sheets? He must have had a reason for choosing those ones. Or maybe he just took the first sheets his hand landed on?*_

Lets see…counting them, and doing a mental remembrance of the answers he received, Donatello quickly realizes that two of the sheets are missing.

_*what WAS on those sheets?!*_

Lets think…Klunk brushed up against Donatello's leg, and he glanced down for a moment, distracted.

Wasn't one of the names on the sheets that Mikey stole something to do with a cat?

And a colour. He remembered that because it was his favourite colour.

Purple. Cat. Purplecat?

_*Okay. Any purplecats out there?*_

Hmm…what was the other thing?

Something to do with a…pipe?

A halfpipe?

From…robin?

Strange…animals kept replying to him. He'd have to ask someone about that…

Maybe he was just losing it…

Halfpipe…halfpipe…Mikey had wanted a halfpipe installed for his birthday.

Klunk trotted over to the edge of the room.

Donatello absentmindedly following.

"TRAITOR!!"

Donatello nearly jumped out of his shell.

Mikey leapt from his new hiding place, brushing of the cat that crouched along his shoulders.

By the time Donatello had gathered his wits together – Mikey was gone…again…

Mikey was definitely…fast…

Okay. Donatello knew for definite that he had headed upstairs.

Which meant that he had time to 'Mikey-proof' the downstairs area.

He had a rope for a reason.


	4. Upstairs hiding spots

I didn't realize how long it has been since this was last updated! A thousand apologies! I will get right onto writing the next chapter of this! And as for Saying Goodbye...If I can sneak away from prelim revision...!

--

Where was he **now**?

Donatello crept in front of the upstairs rooms, peering into each one.

He couldn't see anyone outright, but then, he hadn't expected to.

_*eeny meeny miny mo_

_I choose door number...4*_

Splinter's room.

Might as well get that room over with...

If Mikey trashes Sensei's room, guess who'll take the blame.

_*Let's see here...*_

Donatello flicks the light switch for Splinter's room.

Uh...huh...

Please don't say he's reverted back to the hide-and-seek of 'if I can't see you, then you can't see me'

Because that's just pitiful.

Now, as the room is bare save for a rug, kneeling mat, wall decorations, candles, and a covered table – where would Mikey plan to hide?

_*Under the rug? I wish*_

Donatello calmly observes the swaying table.

_*Now it wasn't the fact that the table had decided to do the tango that alerted me to where Mikey was hiding._

_Nor was it the swaying table legs about five centimetres above the floor._

_No. It was the giggles coming from beneath the table. I swear, it almost seems like he __**wants**__ to be found sometimes...*_

Donatello cautiously creeps forward, making as little noise as possible.

He slowly slides his bo from its place on his back, and slips one end under the swaying table and its table cloth.

With a quick flick, the table is turned onto its top beside the orange-banded turtle with his head in his hands.

The crouching turtle seems to sense his sudden exposure, and slowly raises his head to meet the gaze of his (rather smug) brother.

_*Now really Mikey, if you're going to try and hide, at least do it right!*_

Mikey considers his escape options, eyes flicking around the room.

Donatello steps forward, unwittingly creating the escape route Mikey needed.

Within the blink of an eye, Mikey is out.

Donatello barely has time to step outside Splinter's room, and witness Mikey fleeing into Leo's room.

_*Um...is he NUTS!! If Leo finds out Mikey trashed his room, he'll kill him! Well...maybe not __**kill**__ him...but definitely, rough him up a bit...*_

Hesitantly, Donatello follows.

He doesn't want blamed for damaging any of Leo's weaponry display.

He enters the room.

And is...utterly...uh, confused.

Mikey...disappeared into...thin air?

Surely not?

Hmm...

_*Wait…I spy with my turtle eye, that the bed covers are crumpled._

_Someone has recently been on the bed._

_Now I know for a fact that Leo never, and I mean, never, jumps on his bed.*_

Donatello raises his gaze to the dome shaped ceiling.

He is confronted by a shell patterned ceiling.

Mikey managed to somehow find a way from jumping on the bed to reach the ceiling, to end up literally **on** the ceiling – kind of like that comic superhero of his – Spiderman.

Only in this case, it's a spider turtle.

He is pushing against the domed edges, arms and legs splayed as he attempts to stop himself sliding down, or indeed, falling down.

As he is facing the ceiling, unable to see down, he is unable to see his single audience.

He probably thinks he's the smartest turtle alive...

Donatello observes his brother who is vainly fighting the laws of gravity

_*and losing, might I add*_

He decides that it is only fair to end the humiliation now, before gravity wins a crushing victory over Mikey.

Besides, he could end up falling on Leo's weaponry display, and while it _*may or*_ may not be funny to watch, Donatello will most likely end up with the job of putting his wayward brother back together again.

He slowly twirls his bo through his fingers watching his slipping brother a little longer.

_*Well, at least it's a better hiding place than last time I suppose*_

Deciding on his course of action, Donatello once more opts for using his bo staff.

_*lets see if it is as effective as a feather duster...*_

Donatello slowly reaches up with his bo staff, quietly trying to ensure his brother doesn't hear him.

He tickles Mikey under his left armpit.

The results are almost instantaneous.

_*I really didn't think through where I should be standing when Mikey falls...*_

Mikey instinctively tucks his arm in, attempting to protect his exposed armpit, and prevent the tickling.

Gravity immediately takes advantage of his precarious balancing act with the ceiling, pulling him down as quickly as possible.

Unable to stop himself, Mikey collapses right on top of the turtle underneath.

_*Ow…*_

Mikey seems to remember the danger he is in, as Donatello makes a lunge for him, attempting to keep him on the ground.

He manages to wriggle free from the grasp of his fuming brother, and _*once again*_ flees for the safety of…anywhere but here.

Donatello tries to jump to his feet to follow Michaelangelo.

But this train of thought is brought to a halt before it can even begin.

Once again, Mikey managed to deliberately accidentally knock over something valuable.

The only major problem is that this time, the valuables are also incredibly sharp.

--

Bad, bad move Michaelangelo. It just gives Donnie another reason to kick your shell when he finds you...

Did you like the hiding places that Mikey found? My brother actually gave me ideas for the upstairs rooms...Not that he has ever tried these hiding spots.


	5. Attack of the action figures

What can I say? I got back into the swing of things with this story now.

--

Donatello lies on his shell, panting hard.

The weaponry display that Mikey knocked over…lets just say Don is incredibly lucky to still have his head on his shoulders.

_*Now that…is one shell of a distraction if ever I saw one*_

Donatello tries his best to ignore just how close the sharp objects landed to his…

…heart.

_*dirty minded humans – I bet you were thinking something different there weren't you?*_

And now Donatello has to get on with the job of placing the weapons back in the exact same position they were originally in.

Finally finished, he creeps back out of Leo's room.

Which room next?

Mikey's room.

If Mikey is in it, then he will be caught.

If Mikey isn't in it…then let the bonfire begin.

Don pushes the door to the room open, and walks in.

_*Now that is just sad…*_

The comics that Mikey loves so much have been piled up high.

And would you believe it?!

The comics are trembling.

Now of **course**, that **couldn't** mean that Mikey is hiding under there…

Could it?

Of course it could.

Donatello creeps over to the shivering pile.

The thought that Mikey had put into this hiding spot was considerably more than his previous hiding places.

For instance;

The skateboard that tripped Donatello up as he was halfway across the room.

The action toys that he landed on.

The basketball that was knocked out of the way as Donatello tried to sit back up.

The lamp that was toppled of its cabinet when the basketball pushed against the cabinet.

The carefully posed figures that landed on Don's head when they were pulled of by the lamps trailing wire.

Mikey's room was an impregnable fort.

He even had cannons Donatello found out, when comic books and action figures came flying through the air at him.

"SURRENDER!"

Mikey's battle cry came from behind his wall of comics as he stood to launch another fistful of action figures at Donatello before diving back down to the safety of his floor.

He grabbed another Superman figure and Wolverine.

"FLY TO MY RESCUE!"

"GO WOLVERINE! DRIVE HIM OUT OF THE ROOM! SAFETY TO ALL MUTANTS! AWOOOGA! AWOOOOOOOOGA!"

Donatello was forced to duck the incoming air raid.

Superman had other ideas. His opponents didn't escape him that easily.

_*ow! Get of! Stupid remote controls!*_

Don heard sniggers coming from behind the comic pile as Mikey continued to bombard him with the flying superman.

_*Get away! Stupid thing! Why did Raph ever buy him this?!*_

Mikey continued to play with the remote, swerving in time with Superman.

_*haha!*_

Mikey peeked over the top of his comic fort.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SUPERMAN SHALL BE AVENGED!!!!!!!!!

SILVER SENTRY!

**ATTTTTAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKK**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_*All I did was swat the toy out of midair. You don't have to __**deafen**__ me for that!*_

Don felt himself go pale at the platoon of Silver Sentry's flying right at him.

_*How many does he __**have**__!?!?*_

It was just Donatello's luck that all of the toys were the same brand, and so could be controlled by the same remote.

"INCOMING!!"

_*you aren't kidding Mikey*_

Don threw himself flat onto the floor as the toys flew overhead.

As one, the toys turned.

_*Oh…shell…*_

_*Run for it!*_

Don could hear Mikey giggling hysterically behind him as he fled for the door.

"You cannot beat the MASTER CONTROL! WHOOP WHOOP!!!"

Don dove out the door, the army of Silver Sentry's doing a few ecstatic victory flips in midair, before returning to hover round the inside of the room in case the purple banded menace planned on returning.

_*Mikey is going to pay for that…I swear…Mikey is going to pay for that…*_

The only problem was; Don had no idea how to even reach Mikey when he still had his remote controlled bodyguards.

_*Let's try this again*_

Don pushed himself to his feet, jumping back into the fray.

_*Whoever thought I'd be fighting action figures?_

_And…shell I can't even believe I'm saying this…And LOSING!*_

Whipping out his ever trusty bo, Donatello tried to swat the toys flying in circles around him.

He managed to catch one with the edge of his weapon, and sent it flying back behind the comic pile.

Don heard Mikey's scream of pain at the loss of his beloved action figure.

Next thing Don knew he was bombarded with not only flying action figures, not only comics, not only standing, poseable action figures, not only what Mikey had close to hand…

No, he also had skateboards flying at him.

The lamp sailed past his head.

Even the room seemed against him as blankets hanging of the bed clung to his ankles and pulled him down.

You know that something is seriously wrong when you are losing to action figures, comics and blankets.

A groan came from behind Don, who whipped his head round, trying to see past the flurry of Silver Sentry's.

_*Oh…&^%$...*_

Donatello heard one loud word shouted as the cabinet fell towards him in what was most definitely slow motion.

"TIIIMMMBBBBEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Heehee. I just could NOT resist that last line!  
"TIMBER!"  
yes, Mikey, I know...  
_turns and sees a giant oak tree headed straight for her.  
_"shell..."


End file.
